Magus' Day Off
by Mystic Zelda
Summary: Shadow Magus and his wife, Mystic Zelda and his son, Chibi Magus go to for a nice quiet day at the beach, or so they thought. This fic is based on the crazy series by Chibi Magus - enjoy ^.^


Magus' Day Off by Mystic Zelda  
  
"Ok, some of you may know Chibi Magus and his crazy fan fic series called "Android's Day Off" well he suggested that I write a Day Off fic about me and my RPG family, which includes me, Chibi Magus, and Shadow Magus. So here it is, no flames please. Enjoy!" - Mystic Zelda   
  
  
Note:  
  
CM = Chibi Magus  
SM = Magus  
MZ = Zelda (Moi ^.^)  
  
  
And now, the fan fic you've all been waiting for *drum roll* Magus' Day Off - ta daaa!  
  
  
(We start our story at Opassa beach on a lovely, sunny, normal day...or is it?)   
  
CM: Wow this place is cool, mummy!  
  
MZ: It sure is, son *Looks out to the sea*  
  
SM: The sea looks great *smiles*  
  
CM: Daddy, are you gonna have a go at surfin' today?  
  
SM: Umm..are you sure about it?  
  
CM: Yups *smiles*  
  
MZ: You should have a try, angel. You never know, you might be good at it.  
  
SM: Yes, ok I'll try *smiles then hugs MZ*  
  
CM: *smiles*  
  
SM: Ok, son lets go surf!  
  
CM: Oki, daddy! *grabs his surf board and runs to the sea along with his dad*  
  
MZ: *Smiles* What a lovely family I have.  
  
(Next we see CM surfing like a pro)  
  
CM: Yay this rocks!  
  
SM: *Looks on at his son* Yeah..  
  
CM: Aww come on, daddy. Please don't be scared, I'll teach you to surf!  
  
SM: Alright, son.  
  
CM: Now, daddy. You lie on your tummy on the board, swimming to a wave then when you get to one, stand up on the board, holding your arms up for balance.  
  
SM: Ok, I'll try it.  
  
CM: *Does all that to show him* See? It's quite easy.  
  
SM: Ok here it goes. *Swims up to a wave then anxiously stands up on the board, a bit wobbly at first* Hey, son..I did it!  
  
CM: Yay for daddy *waves to his mum*  
  
MZ: *Smiles and waves back*   
  
SM: *Waves to MZ but loses his balance a bit* Woah..  
  
MZ: *Shouting* be careful, Magus!  
  
SM: I will...woah..*wobbles*  
  
CM: You can do it!  
  
SM: Yes, I can and I will!   
  
CM: That's the spirit, daddy! *Does a handstand on the board*  
  
SM: *Thinks to self* Hmm...I'll try that.  
  
CM: *Surfs in a handstand* Look, mummy!  
  
MZ: Well done, Janus! *applauds him*  
  
SM: *Attempts a handstand, successfully does it* Hey, Zelda look at me! I'm the king of surfers Yeah!   
  
MZ: Heh..  
  
SM: Yeah I'm the god of the water and prince of the stunts! Watch this, hun! *handstands with one hand, but starts to wobble*   
  
MZ: Magus, be..*is cut off by his yell*  
  
SM: Woah...I'm gonna falll! *Falls of the board*  
  
CM: Daddy!  
  
MZ: That's what he gets for being a clever dick.  
  
CM: Daddy? Where are you *Jumps of his board and swims after him*  
  
MZ: Huh?  
  
CM: *Swims* Daddy! Oh I hope he hasn't drowned *feels sad*  
  
MZ: *Stands up and shouts* Son! where is he?!  
  
CM: *Shouts* Me dunno!  
  
MZ: Oh Kami..*Runs down to the sea*  
  
CM: Daddy! *starts to well up*  
  
MZ: *Jumps into the water and searches for him*  
  
CM: *Starts to cry*   
  
MZ: *Can not find him* Oh, son..*feels sad*  
  
CM: *Cries harder and hugs his mum tight*  
  
MZ: *Starts to cry too*  
  
(Suddenly there is a big splash, Magus is seen resurfacing.)  
  
CM: DADDY! YOU'RE OK!  
  
MZ: *Grins*  
  
SM: *Goes to his son* Wakka?  
  
CM: Huh, daddy?  
  
SM: Wakkkkaaa!  
  
MZ: Must have swallowed too much sea water.  
  
CM: Daddy I'm so glad you're back! *hugs his dad*  
  
SM: *Grabs his son and swings him round* Wakkkaaaaaa wakka ding dong!  
  
CM: Daddy! you're going to fast ahhhhhhh! *slips out of his hands*  
  
MZ: Janus! *grabs him*  
  
CM: Thankies, mummy *feels dizzy*  
  
MZ: Magus what the hell are you playing at?!  
  
SM: Wakaaaaaaaa wakkkaa ahhhhhhhhhhh Zelllllldddddddaaaaaaa! *runs around crazy*  
  
MZ: What the....  
  
CM: Dad making me scared, mum. *hugs his mum tight*  
  
MZ: Me too, I guess he bumped his head.  
  
CM: Daddy please stop me scared!  
  
MZ: *Goes to Magus* Now stop all this!  
  
SM: Oooh Zelda you sexy thang!  
  
MZ: O.o  
  
SM: *Wraps his arms around her and starts singing It Wasn't Me by Shaggy off key*  
  
MZ: Umm...*starts to blush*  
  
CM: Mummy what's "banging on the bathroom floor mean?"  
  
MZ: Nothing, dear *smiles with a tint of red in her cheeks*   
  
SM: Wakka ahhhhhhhhhh lalalalalaaaaaaaaaaa!  
  
CM: O.o  
  
MZ: O.o  
  
SM: Maguuuuusssss hungryyyyyy ahhhhhh wakkaaaaa!  
  
MZ: Uhh..ok, we can go and get something to eat.  
  
SN: NO! I want Zelda to cook!  
  
MZ: Angel but...  
  
SM: Cook foooorrr me!!!  
  
MZ: Magus..  
  
SM: Cooooooook, woman!!!!!!  
  
MZ: Grrr how dare you!  
  
SM: Enough talk wakkkaaa cook me loadsa food!  
  
CM: Daddy no be nasty to mummy.  
  
SM: Wakaaaaaaaa gimme food! *chases Zelda around*  
  
MZ: Ahhh Magus stop! *running away from him*  
  
SM: Sexxxyyy babe cook me foooooood ahhhhhhhh!  
  
MZ: No! This is my holiday too! *smacks into a coconut tree* owww!  
  
CM: Mummy! *runs to his mum* you ok?  
  
MZ: Yes, son I'll live *rubs head*  
  
SM: *Grabs coconuts and juggles them then sings* I got a lovely bunch of coconuts!   
  
MZ: *Laughs at him*  
  
CM: Daddy silly!  
  
MZ: Yes, especially in his insane state.   
  
SM: *Stuffs all the coconuts into his mouth*  
  
CM: O.o  
  
MZ: O.O  
  
SM: *Mouth full* Yumm these coconuts are as tasty as your mum's, son!  
  
MZ: *Blushes*  
  
CM: Mum what is he talking about?  
  
MZ: Nothing son heheh *sweatdrops*  
  
SM: *Swallows the coconuts* Owww waaakkkaa my tummy hurts!  
  
MZ: Serves you right, you shouldn't have been greedy and eaten all those coconuts.  
  
SM: Waaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!  
  
CM: Daddy is a big baby -.-  
  
MZ: Yes, son -.-  
  
SM: *Runs around madly* Shit! My tummy hurts bad!!!!  
  
MZ: Language!   
  
CM: Ooh daddy said naughty word!  
  
MZ: This is crazy. Magus can you like stop being mad?  
  
SM: Yeees I'm mad! Madly in love with you my, darling! Owwww my stomach wakkkaaa!  
  
MZ: *Sighs*  
  
SM: Hey son give your daddy a hug!  
  
CM: Umm..no..not when you are like this!  
  
SM: Gimme a freaking hug damnit!  
  
CM: I'm scared!   
  
SM: Do iiiiiiit! *chases after him*  
  
CM: Mummmmmmy!  
  
MZ: *Grabs her son and Magus bumps into a tree*  
  
SM: Ahhh shite...  
  
MZ: Language!  
  
SM: *Starts getting dizzy then falls onto the sand*  
  
CM: Daddy? *walks to him*  
  
SM: *Opens eyes* H...huh?  
  
MZ: Magus, are you alright?  
  
SM: Uhhh...I think so...  
  
CM: Daddy no crazy no more *smiles*  
  
SM: Crazy?  
  
MZ: Yeah you went completely mad!  
  
CM: Yeah!  
  
SM: Really? Oww I have a tummy ache, lets go to a pharmesist to get a cure then tell me about the whole thing.  
  
MZ: Ok  
  
SM: *Walks in front of them but gets hit by a coconut*   
  
MZ & CM: Oh shit!  
  
SM: Laaaaanggguuuaaaaggeeeeee waaaaaaakkkkkaaaaaaa!  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
Well, that's it. Please R/R, no flames please ^.^   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
